Patrick Jr. and Pals
Patrick Jr. and Pals is a animated series starring the character of Patrick Jr. (obviously). It is an spinoff of Fanon SpongeBob. It debuted in the Sunday of March 4, 2118. About the series The series is an "slice of life" show-type, about the titular character and his new group of friends he found in another city. Most episodes not solely involves about him, but other characters as well. Their adventures can range from: their usual lives, crazy encounters, solving mysteries or just having fun in Patrick Jr. way! He also finds his first love interest here, as well as the gang meets with another rivalry gang, who refers themselves as the 'Fishy Flakers'. Characters Main Characters The Gang * Patrick Jr. * SpongeBob SquarePants Jr. * Maxwell Tentacles * Mr. Krabs' nephews * Patricia Jr. (his first love interest) * Gary II (or Gary the Second) (the gang's mascot) * Sandy Jr. (introduced since Season 5) 'The Fishy Flakers' * Gabby Goldfish * Cody the Cod * Sheldon the Shark * Quadruplet lobsters (two of them are adopted) * Lady in Teal's daughter * Snookiems II (their mascot, according to LITJR) Secondary Characters * Patrick Star * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene H. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Mrs. Puff * Sheldon Plankton * TBA Minor Characters * Pearl Krabs * Karen Plankton * Larry the Lobster * Bikini Bottomites * Albert the Albatross * TBA Series Overview Episode List Season 1 (2118) Season 2 (2118-2119) Season 3 (2119-2120) Season 4 (2120-2121) Season 5 (2121-2122) Season 6 (2122-2123) Season 7 (2123-2125) Season 8 (2125-2127) Channels it will air on If you wants this series to air on your channel, feel free to add it here: *Solar Central *Fallen Falcon TV *Cartoony And Crazy! *Banana Studios * Rules Here are a few rules you must follow in this series: *The title card must use the 'Krabby Patty' font and the text always should be left centered, to keep consistency. *The font must be in white. Sole exceptions are on special episodes, or when the background would otherwise makes harder to read it (for example, a background with brighter elements). *Whevener you add your TC, renember to center them and set their length in 130x130px, for consistency's sake. *The size of the TC's text should be 72 and their background sizes should be at least 640x480. **If you don't know how to do those things above, just look at the TCs i did. *Do not mess up with the airdate schedule. They have an airing order, which is Sunday. Sole exceptions are on Holiday specials. *If you could, try to not repeat previous episode plots too much, or make unneeded sequels. *Be creative on the plots you write, by exploring themes that hasn't been used in this series before. *"A good title makes a good episode." *You should be more creative on your title cards as well. The background for them doesn't always need to be an blank title\time card from the real series, you can also add a image related to the episode's theme, like i do. Critical Reception You could put here what do you think of this series. Just don't forget your signature plz. *Patrick Junior and Pals! is a hilarious, great, and awesome show! 10/10 Koopsers Joopsers *Oh... MightyCameron269 (talk) 16:09, February 3, 2018 (UTC) - Gotten off lol * * * Trivia * Patrick Jr. is (most of the time) refered as "PJR" in this series, as well as the characters of "SpongeBob SquarePants Jr." and "Lady in Teal's daughter" are also abbreviated as "SBSPJR" and "LITJR", respectively. * This is Daniloeverton's first spin-off. * Each episode's running time is about 22 minutes (some can be longer or shorter tho). * Some episode concepts are similar to those of the " ". * The series was originally named The Patrick Jr. Show in early storyboards, but it was changed to its current name to highlight that PJR's friends would have their own stories. (Also, because it would sound less generic tbh) Category:2018 Category:Daniloeverton Category:Spin-Offs